A Little Bit of Country, A Little Bit of Neo-Soul
by Aurora-of-Aragon
Summary: I have had this story in my mind for over a year. It's weird. I started writing it a few days before the Charleston shootings. Anyway, Rick is a country music star. Michonne is a neo-soul artist being introduced to to America during the aftermath of a great tragedy. This is the story of two people who would have never met under normal circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

It had happened again. America was on her knees. The attacks were well organized and coordinated. New York, Philadelphia, Washington, DC, Chicago, Seattle, and Los Angeles burned. This time, tens of thousands of people lost their lives. They were innocents, just pushing through their daily grind of rushing to work, getting children to school, sweating over bills and fighting through rush hour traffic. Those worries were gone now, gone in spectacular flame. But from that flame rose new fears, new realities. Infrastructure could be repaired. Survivors were treated for their physical wounds. As for America's psyche, the damage was uncertain.

The media spun its usual web of assumptions. The attackers were retaliating for America's actions overseas. They hated the West for spreading democracy and freedom. The terrorists were young Muslim men who were angry with the "usurpers." Hate crimes rose exponentially against Muslims and anyone thought to be of the faith. Brown people were in imminent danger. There was no debate that the people who perpetrated the attacks were terrorists. When arrests had finally been made, America had an ugly truth to face. Brown faces did not flash on television sets across the nation, but the faces of white men who hated their government. When the FBI and the US Marshals raided several of their compounds, racist and anti-government propaganda littered the property.

 _The time had come for America to gaze into its looking-glass._

 _XxX_

Andrea Harrison had just joined the ranks of a very small and exclusive group of women in Hollywood. During the previous award season not only had her film been nominated by The Academy but she had been nominated for the best director category. It was still a boys club she knew, so she wasn't the least bit surprised when she lost in both categories during that amazing evening in March. Despite her loss, her life would never be the same. She was the paparazzi's newest muse. But tonight she'd choose the blinding flashbulbs of cameras over the pain and agony the country was experiencing. She had family and friends she would never see again. Andrea wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. She had a show to run. Rick watched Andrea give her introduction at the top of the broadcast. When she called him in the middle of the night and told him about the benefit concert she had been asked to direct and produce, he was all in. He had thought he was just volunteering his musical talents but when he arrived in LA, Andrea told him he would be co-anchoring the program with her. Rick vehemently protested but Andrea reminded him that as a former police officer, his narrative as a first responder would be powerful. He finally agreed as he would do anything for his childhood friend who knew him before his stardom and multi-platinum albums. Tonight Rick left behind the cowboy hat and boots. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of blue Pumas. At first he didn't know why he felt the need to forego his usual attire but then he concluded that maybe it was just important for everyone at this horrible moment to just strip themselves down and show what they really about...no pretenses, no barriers, no nothing.

Andrea concluded her introduction and introduced the first act. She slid onto a stool next to Rick and smiled.

"So you and Jessie Anderson are going to close out the show with "God Bless the USA", correct?"

Andrea noted the indifference in Rick's voice. "What's wrong? Did rehearsals go bad or something?"

Rick rubbed Andrea's back and chuckled. "No. Rehearsals were great."

"Then what's the problem! You do realize that this is show is being broadcast all over the world!" Andrea snapped.

"Relax. You've got nothing to worry about. I've got you."

"Don't let me down Grimes. The networks wanted you and Jessie. They felt that you two would look great together."

"Apparently Jessie feels that we look great together too." Rick confessed.

"And?" Andrea probed, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"And what? She's a good talent."You know what I mean Grimes. The two biggest acts in country music hooking up. That would be so huge.

Rick sighed. "Andrea the public knows nothing about me or Jessie and they're putting us together. Hell I don't even know that much about the woman except the ink is barely dry on her divorce papers."

"But you would like to get to know her, right?"

"I feel like we're in the sixth grade again passing around those stupid little notes. Do you like me check yes or no."

"Just talk to her."

"I'm not in the mood. Maybe under different circumstances."

"Who cares about circumstances, Rick. People are dead! Tomorrow isn't promised! That's why we are here! How many of our loved ones would wish for one more day, one more opportunity?" Andrea pleaded. Water gathered in her eyes. She turned from Rick

Stagehands flew in from all directions, giving Andrea some tissues. Her assistant offered her a bottle of water and asked her repeatedly if she were ok. After a few seconds of coddling, Andrea shooed them off. Rick grabbed her hand.

"Hey listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass about it."

Andrea gathered herself. "No it's fine. I guess we're all under a lot of stress."

"It's going to be all right, you know."

"But we can't go back, Rick."

"And despite all of the pain that surrounds us, that can be a good thing. We've got to change the way we do things-change the way we think about things-people.

" I never figured you to be a philosopher."

"You never gave me much credit. I'm more than a pretty face with a good voice." Rick quipped.

"Jessie thinks you have a pretty face."

"Andrea!"

Giggling as she took a sip of water, Andrea reached over and tousled Rick's hair. "I'm sorry. I can't help myself. But she's so pretty."

Rick dropped his face in his hands and sighed. He was about to respond to his friend before his attention was called back to the stage. A major starlet was highlighting some of the lives lost during the attacks. A four string quartet was setting up beside her. Rick enjoyed classical music. Back when he was a deputy in Georgia he would play Vivaldi in his patrol car. At first his partner Shane protested. He mocked what he called "nose in the air music". But after a few close calls chasing crooks on I-85, Shane 's outlook changed. He admitted to feeling more calm and balanced. Shane even went as far as scoring tickets to the Atlanta symphony. The highlight of the evening was not only the quality of music but seeing Shane shed a tear at the end of the performance. Rick and his wife, Lori teased him but Shane didn't bother to hide his emotions. He did promise to break Rick's nose if the guys at the station ever found out about him crying at the show.

The quartet situated themselves around a platform brought out by stagehands. As soon as Rick saw her he was captivated. Michonne Rhodes ascended up the platform. She was dressed in a black bodysuit with an exquisite jade colored shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her makeup was flawless. Her hair was fixed in long locs that framed her silhouette like a prominent ebony cloud. As the cameraman gave Michonne the cue, she closed her eyes as the quartet began to play. Rick was intrigued at the arrangement as soon as he recognized the song. As the quartet finished the introduction, the rich alto voice sailing out of Michonne's body carried Rick on a journey.

 _The road is long_  
 _With many a winding turn_  
 _That leads us to who knows where_  
 _Who knows when_  
 _But I'm strong_  
 _Strong enough to carry him_  
 _He isn't heavy, he's my brother_

Everyone in the studio paused. The celebrities gathering donations ignored the ringing phones. Rick stood up from his chair and shut his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to fight whatever emotions were overtaking him as the camera crew scanned the studio trying to capture the energy that shook everyone like a powerful thunderstorm. By the time Michonne had reached the last verse the phones stopped ringing. America went silent and gave this mystery woman its undivided attention.

 _It's a long, long road_

 _From which there is no return_

 _While we're on the way to there_

 _Why not share_

 _And the load_

 _Doesn't weigh me down at all_

 _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

 _He's my brother_

 _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

Tears were streaming down Michonne's face as she sang the last verse. Instead of hanging onto the final note for a great finish, her voice trailed off, reminiscent of the great Joe Crocker when he sang "You are so beautiful" decades ago. The gentle hush remained as everyone gathered glanced at one another in awe and bewilderment. What just happened? That was question being asked through their puzzled expressions. _Who was this woman that black America was so in love with yet virtually unknown by white America?_ Neo Soul was an art still ignored in the mainstream entertainment.

The phones began to ring again. With tears streaming down her smiling face Michonne looked over to Rick who had been given the signal to begin the next segment. When he missed his cue, Andrea nudged him. Despite the brevity of the moment, this tickled Michonne who stifled a laugh in her hands. Rick read the cue cards accurately but if someone had quizzed him, he wouldn't have been able to recall anything that had just come out of his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michonne descend from the platform and gracefully exit the stage. He decided that he loved her laugh even if it came at his own expense. If he tried, on purpose, if given the opportunity would she give him a chance to make her laugh and smile?When Rick finished his segment he went to search for her. Abruptly, doubt and a bit of self loathing cut off his path. He cursed himself and went to the restroom. Sitting behind a monitor off stage, Lori Grimes observed Rick's reaction to Michonne Rhodes with great interest. She laughed to herself as a mischievous smirk grew over her lips. _What would she do with the hopeless case that was named Rick Grimes?_


	2. Chapter 2

The broadcast cut from the live performances one final time. While the viewers at home were watching footage honoring emergency responders from around the nation, in the studio Jessie Anderson was setting up for the final performance of the evening. The crew experimented with her theatrical lighting, attempting to see what combinations were the most flattering.

 _"Where is Rick?"_ A female voice asked through Jessie's earpiece.

"I'm not sure."

 _"We have less than two minutes until we come back live!"_

Jessie nervously shifted her weight on both of her legs. Rick Grimes had better not blow this for her. She cursed herself for getting flustered. She was a professional who had played for sellout crowds almost all of her adult life. Without effort she filled stadiums where her name flashed in lights. _Why was she so nervous?_ She snatched out the barrette that was holding her ponytail and fingered through her blonde hair. _Was she still in shock over the attacks?_ Her jet had just managed to depart from the airport just as she saw the Chicago skyline erupt. That could have been her on the ground burning alive with her fans at Wrigley Field. Jessie was relieved that it was them and not her. She battled through the guilt, content with being alive but knowing somehow she would never be truly happy again.

 _Or was it the context of this performance?_ She had always performed with such an airy lightness that she was afraid she would be considered a lightweight amongst raw, exceptional talent that was gathered here tonight. She wondered if there was always some truth to what some of the critics had to say about her:

 _Mediocre talent packaged into a frilly, shiny gift box, iced with sugary frosting._

Perhaps it was even Rick Grimes himself who rustled her. Jessie had made small talk with him behind the scenes of the various award shows and after parties but it never progressed beyond that until this week. He was always very kind towards her, making her feel as if she was the only person in his presence the very brief times they had spoke. Jessie wondered if he was attracted to her but hesitated because of her husband. Rick was of the old guard. He would never do anything to disrespect himself or others. He respected her marriage. When he accidently brushed up against her during rehearsals yesterday, she yearned for betrayal. Rick gave no thought to the brief physical contact, but Jessie squeezed her eyes to regain her composure. She wanted to act on it to take it further. Unfortunately eyes were everywhere, including the glaring eyes of Lori Grimes. Jessie longed to work with her. She made it clear plenty of times to no avail. She thought of ways she would win Rick yet make it comfortable enough for all of them to work together professionally and personally. Jessie shook her head to excise herself of such ridiculous thoughts. Then there was Pete.

 _Pete._ They had married right as she was striking it hot. He had deferred his entrance into Vanderbilt law school countless times to support her career. It was like one big caper after another; hopping from city to city, waking up in luxury hotels, and leaving behind their one bedroom apartment for a 20 room mansion with a swimming pool and tennis court that the family never used. As the years went on, Pete became another person. In the beginning he was her biggest cheerleader, pushing her to do her best when she felt like giving up. He was he rock and the foundation for their marriage. But it was as if he had suddenly awoken and had seen that he had given up too much of himself. The media was unforgiving, calling him "Mrs. Anderson" and "Mother Pete". The verbal abuse began. On stage Jessie Anderson was an unstoppable force but in the darkness she was reduced to a weeping ball of insecurity. _Slut, whore, bitch-_ that's how Pete addressed her during the final days of their marriage, even in front of their teenage sons.

But Rick Grimes was different. Working with him this past week helped her regain her faith in the male species. He was honorable. Although a reluctant star, he approached his life as an entertainer as intensely as his former life as a sheriff. He loved his family and despite the demands of his life their happiness and comfort was his priority. Family wasn't just about genes. Rick had a diverse group of friends who he loved as if they were blood. She longed for a man to love her unconditionally. She was a broken woman and didn't have the energy to put the pieces back together alone.

Jessie wiped away a tear just in time for Rick who had finally made his way to her side to take notice.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rick asked, placing his guitar down on a stool and handing her his clean handkerchief.

Jessie refused it. She used her hands to wipe her face. 

_"Don't blow this opportunity, Jessie!"_ She scolded herself. 

Rick looked skeptical. "Are you going to be able to do this?" 

She wrapped her arm around Rick. She buried her face into his chest.

 _Play the part, Jessie. Wrap him around your finger._

"Yeah. Just thinking about my fans and all of the support they've given me. It's just been one thing after the other. I guess we've all lost things in the middle of all of this"

"My best friend Shane died in those attacks. My brother in law, Daryl is in a coma." Rick blurted out. It was the first time he had acknowledged out loud that he had loved ones who were among the dead or injured. Rick had pushed the pain so far down into his subconscious so he could function. He was the foundation that would break everyone's fall. He was attending to Shane's affairs, as his aging parents needed assistance in sorting out his final expenses. His sister had become a shell of his former self, refusing to speak, eat or sleep. She held a vigil at her husband's bedside at the hospital. When she finally broke, she too was admitted into the hospital. Carol was outfitted with a tube that fed her intravenously.

 _"Yes, I guess we've all lost things."_ Rick said to himself, suddenly feeling as if he had aged 50 years.

Jessie winced after a long silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

Immediately feeling like a jerk, Rick took Jessie's hand and squeezed it. He learned that she didn't lose anyone in the attacks yet he just sensed an emptiness from her that would swallow her whole.

Jessie looked up into Rick's welcoming eyes. This would be good for her career. He would make the pain go away. She inhaled and took in his scent. _He felt so good._ At that moment that she knew she had fallen in love with Rick Grimes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _If tomorrow all the things were gone  
I worked for all my life  
And I'd had to start again  
Just my children and my wife  
I thank my lucky stars  
To be living here today  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom  
And they can't take that away..._

 __  
After Michonne freshened up in the powder room she caught final performance on the monitors in one of the hallways. She watched Rick Grimes and Jessie Anderson perform Lee Greenwood's "God Bless the USA". Michonne didn't know much about country music or its artists but she wondered if the two singers were a couple. They certainly looked the part.

 _Looking the part. How many times had she done that?_

 __  
"I don't think you could possibly pack anymore sugar into a performance if you wanted to." Came a voice from over Michonne's shoulder. She spun around to face the voice. A tall, stately woman with dark hair walked towards her.

Michonne raised an eyebrow at the woman who interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me?"

"I mean she's sugar and spice and everything nice!" The woman mocked.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we have met." Michonne said, growing suspicious.

The woman laughed. "Oh! Forgive me. I'm Lori Grimes."

Smiling on the outside but keeping her guard up, Michonne folded her arms across her chest. "Lori Grimes?"

"Yes and you were outstanding this evening. I can't remember being so moved by a performance." 

Still unsure of what to make of this woman Michonne placed her attention back to the monitor.

 _"She's perfect for me and Rick!"_ Lori thought to herself. "You stole the show tonight." She went on.

"Thank you. But this is the performance everyone will be talking about in the morning." Michonne replied, wishing that the woman would leave her alone.

Lori snickered. "So fake. Let's put two good looking people together and drop an American flag behind them. If we can't get over superficial stuff after everything that has happened this past week, then that stinks. "

Michonne rarely engaged in gossip, especially when she didn't know the person spreading it. She wondered what the woman's angle was. Throughout her life she guarded herself around white women. In her experience they were trustworthy up to a certain point but in the end they would never fail to disappoint her. Too many times they left her alone to mend her feelings.

Lori walked closer to Michonne. "I'd love to work with you."

Michonne caught a fleeting scent of alcohol on Lori's breath. Taking a few tentative paces from her, Michonne attempted to make a swift escape from Lori. _This woman wanted to help her? She couldn't even help herself!_

"I wouldn't blame you if you think I'm absolutely crazy but I know talent and authenticity when I see it."

Michonne laughed. "You're wasting my time." She snapped, sounding harsher than she intended. Lori reached out to her but stumbled. Michonne caught her before she fell to the floor.  
She sighed.

"Are you ok?"

Lori steadied herself. "Yeah I'm sorry. I really do apologize. This doesn't look very professional, does it? "

"Maybe you should sit down somewhere." Michonne advised before turning in her heel and departing down the corridor. She was boiling over with frustration.

"I want to work with you, Michonne!" Lori yelled. "You made a big leap tonight and you need to be ready. I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit."

Michonne shook her head and quickened her pace.

"I know that it's scary. I know what it feels like-the pain, the guilt, always second guessing yourself, always beating yourself up, always wondering what could have been. The world needs to know who you are, Michonne. _You deserve to be happy!"_

Lori's voice echoed down the corridor. Her words bounced off of Michonne's body stopping her. She couldn't move another inch. Her stomach turned. The room seemed to close in on her.

"What did you say to me?"

Lori sped up to Michonne. "You deserve to be happy. Maybe you don't think you can ever feel that way again but you can. It's time to let go of that old shit you've been carrying around. Get rid of it by agreeing to work with me."

"Who are you? You don't even know me." Michonne lamented. She was scared. This woman who she had never met before seemed to know her most intimate thoughts.

Lori smiled. "Again, I am Lori Grimes. Look me up and have your people give me a call when you're ready." She continued ominously. "

A bit of fear suddenly struck Michonne. She wasn't ready. She wouldn't acknowledge what she buried a very long time ago.

 _"Only when you're ready."_ Lori threw her another smile and left her in the corridor alone.

Michonne stood dumbfounded. She tried to make sense of what just happened. She gave up but knew she was in for a restless night of trying to sort through painful feelings long left dormant yet awakened by the odd behavior of complete stranger.


End file.
